Panem's Fire
by OurNightlock
Summary: Katniss is the daughter of the most hated man in Panem. She finally got to marry Peeta, and felt that maybe things could be good after all. Until Snow decides Peeta and Katniss can't have a happy ending as long as he's around. Sequel to The President's Daughter. Everlark/AU
1. An Idea

**~Katniss POV~**

_"This year, for the third Quarter Quell," he speaks as he opens the card. "to show that even the strongest of them can't overcome the power of the Capitol this year tributes will be chosen from the pool of existing victors. Since, District Twelve has no real female victors the female tribute for District Twelve will be chosen out of every female in the district from ages twelve and up." His words take a moment to register and when they do I feel as if the air has been knocked out of me._

_The pool of existing victors._

_Two District Twelve male victors._

_Peeta._

_Haymitch._

_Oh god._

_No._

_This can't be happening._

_Peeta._

_He can't go back. I just got him safe._

_This can't be real._

_Haymitch._

_The only real father figure I've ever had._

_Peeta or Haymitch._

_One of them is going back in the arena._

_The boy I love more than my own life, or the man who was like a father._

_And there's nothing I can do to save them._

_Unless..._

_Unless I volunteer to go in with them._

I hear the glass shattering before I realize it's slipped out of my hand. Peeta stays frozen staring at the screen in front of us in shock. My father truly is the devil in disguise. Without thinking I jump from the couch and run out of the house. I find myself running in the direction of the woods without really realizing where I was heading. I pause for a moment listening for the hum that would signify that the fence is electrified as Coal had taught me to do. When I hear silence I slip under the fence and run for the concealment of the trees.

I press my back against a tree letting the full weight of the news hit me. Peeta. My Peeta, was being sent back into the games. I wrap my arms around my torso as I slide down into a sitting position letting the tears slide from my eyes. I swore to Peeta that I'd keep him safe, that nothing would happen to him and here we are. With him having a fifty, fifty chance at going back into the arena.

I pull my knees to myself wrapping my arms around them tightly. My father would stop at nothing to take Peeta from me, to make my life completely and utterly miserable. I should've seen something like this coming though. All these years my father had made my life as miserable as possible. If I were to step out of line he'd force me to watch people be killed and tortured and turned into avox's. He never inflicted physical pain onto me, but he struck me where it hurt most. My feelings, and my emotions. I am the complete opposite of my father. I despise the games, I despise the Capitol. I feel for the people in the Districts. I love. I was stupid enough to let him see that.

I bury my face between my knees choking back the tears that try to force themselves out. I try to push down the guilt building inside of me with little success. If I had just kept my mouth shut to my father about Peeta, would he be in this mess? If I had tried harder to keep it a secret that I wanted to save Peeta maybe he would've never noticed I had feelings for him. Those are all what if's though, and that's all they'll ever be. What if's, because I can't change what I've done. I can't fix things for Peeta. I may be the president's daughter but that doesn't mean a damn thing. Not when your father disliked you so much he wanted your life to be a living hell.

"Katniss!" I look up at the sound of my name quickly trying to clean my face of tears. "Katniss, I don't know my way through these woods. Come out before something eats me." Peeta.

"Peeta. I'm over here," I call from my spot not ready to leave. I look around the dark woods. The moon casting light here and there between the concealment of branches and trees. Peeta's loud tread get's louder and closer by the second.

"Katniss," he breathes my name as he steps into the clearing where I sit. He runs over to me, plopping down beside me and takes me in his arms where I break down.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry," I say between tears, my face buried against his chest. He strokes my hair gently.

"Katniss, what do you have to be sorry for?"

* * *

**~Peeta's POV~**

I look down at Katniss, her shaking form held tight to my side. I find myself very confused as to why she's sorry. She didn't write that card. She didn't plan this. The thought of going back into the arena frightens me to my core, but there's nothing I can do about it. There's no chance in hell Snow would let Katniss get anywhere near the Capitol to help me this time. I'm as good as dead this time around, and Katniss would have to accept it.

"Because if I had just made a bigger effort to keep my feelings for you a secret this wouldn't be happening. My father wouldn't be trying to kill you to hurt me. Just because I'm the worst daughter in the world. He doesn't strike at me, he strikes at others. In this case, he's hitting me where it hurts the most. You. " Katniss's voice breaks from the crying.

"Kat, please don't blame yourself. Look at me." I pull my arms back and cup her face with my hands forcing her to look at me. "Trust me when I say, I wouldn't change anything that happened. My getting reaped, was luck. Call me crazy but it was. It brought you to me. It gave me you. I don't care if I'm going back into the arena, because for a moment - even a short one - I got a life with you. I got to marry you. I got to tell you I love you, and hold you when you sleep. I got to wake up next to you every morning and see your beautiful face.

"I got to hear your laugh, and see your smile and know I'm the one that put it there. I got to hear you tell me you love me. I got _you, _Katniss. That's all I've ever wanted since that day with the bread. So, it doesn't matter if I'm going to die because for a moment I had everything that I ever wanted. My life was - is complete." More tears stream down her face and fight back my own.

"Peeta don't say that. What about me? I can't - " She stops swallowing hard trying to speak between her tears. "I don't think I could ever fully live without you, Peeta. Look at who I was before you were reaped. I was no one. I didn't socialize, I didn't try to make friends, I didn't even notice any of the guys that wanted me. It's because after I met you, I fell for you. I wanted you and I couldn't have you because I was just some girl from the Capitol.

"Yes, I had Haymitch and Seneca and Cinna and Portia, but so what? You gave me something to live for. Before my life was hell because my father made me watch things that - that never should happen. It was constant and I was waiting for the day when he did those things to me so I wouldn't have to see them anymore. But then I had you to save and suddenly I wasn't waiting for those things to happen to me. I had a purpose. I wasn't just there to watch people be tortured and killed."

Her words strike me, and take me back. She'd never told me before that her father had made her watch these things. She'd never told me her father made her feel worthless. Although, I guess if I was stuck watching those things happen as well with no power to stop it, I'd feel pretty damn worthless too. Suddenly my mom seems like the best parent in the world compared to Snow. Snow. The only person I would willingly hurt. I would hurt him for what he's put Katniss through. Hurt him for making her watch those things, making her feel worthless, and taking her from me.

"Kat, maybe I won't get reaped...you never know," I say as a feeble attempt to make things better.

"Then what? Haymitch gets thrown into the arena? He's the only real father figure I've ever had. He may act like a drunken sarcastic asshole but he never was to me. He'd come visit the Capitol often just to check on me. Haymitch isn't the tin man he makes himself out to be. He cares about me, and I know he cares about you too, Peeta." I sigh leaning my forehead against hers, my hand caressing her cheek.

"One of us has to go in, and it's up to which one of us that is." She jerks away from me like I'd slapped her in the face.

"No! Neither of you. That's who I choose! You can't ask me to choose that Peeta." She looks at me looking more defeated than I'd ever seen her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just - I just saw Haymitch before I came after you. He told me it's up to you. He said he'd volunteer for me if I were reaped. I told him I would never ask him to do that, though," I say letting out a sigh.

"But he knows I would. If I were selfish enough, I probably would. I can't be that selfish. I want to, Peeta. I do. That part of me is my father's daughter. I keep telling myself Haymitch can win the games. He can. I keep trying to convince myself of this, but I can't. I'm lying to myself. I won't ask him to do it." I pull Katniss back towards me holding her tightly in my arms as if she'll disappear.

"I don't believe there's any part of you that's like your father. Love does things to you, Kat. You willingly put everything at risk to help me out of the games. Seneca. Yourself. Every gamemaker that was in that room. You put all those lives on the line. Let me tell you something though. I would've done the exact same thing if I were you. Love is crazy, and makes you do crazy things." She looks up at me from under her wet eyelashes.

"You're so good with words," she says. "I may actually feel a little better about all the stupid shit I've done lately. I still don't feel better about the Quarter Quell though."

* * *

**~Katniss's POV~**

Peeta's right. Love is crazy and love makes you stupid and reckless, but love is worth it. When you love someone like I love Peeta there's nothing you wouldn't do for them. I should've known that without Peeta having to tell me. I keep quiet about my plan to volunteer to go in with one of them. He'd try to talk me out of it. He'd try to reason, and he'd feel twice as miserable.

"Kat - " I cut him off as an idea forms in my mind.

"Let's go see Haymitch. I have an idea and since he's stuck in the same position, he needs to hear it too."

* * *

I walk with Peeta out of the woods and back into District Twelve. The whole town seems empty, but everyone's just in bed relieved to be safe from the reaping this year - well the guys at least. Peeta and I walk to the Victor's Village hand in hand towards Haymitch's house.

"Did the news finally sink in for her?" Haymitch slurs out a sarcastic comment the moment he opens the door.

"It sunk in the moment I heard it." I push past him into his house with Peeta right behind me. I look around the place disgusted by it's state.

"What are you two here for?" Haymitch turns around and follows us to his kitchen. I sigh and stop keeping a firm grip on Peeta's hand.

"Look, Haymitch. One of you two has to go back into the arena and I say we train like Careers. I add myself into the equation as well because I don't want you two doing it alone, and I'm good at archery. I could teach you two a thing or two about it. I'm sure Coal would be willing to help as well. It would give one of you an advantage over the others." I look between the two as they let this sink in.

"I say it's a brilliant idea. What do you say Haymitch?" I give Peeta a small half smile.

"Alright, but only for you two. I don't give a damn if I die. The arena has caused me enough hell." I look at Haymitch with a frown. I know very well what happened to him after he won. It was his story to tell though. So, if he wanted Peeta to know he'd tell him, himself. "Feel free to tell lover boy here what I mean. We'll start tomorrow." Haymitch echo's my thoughts and walks away leaving Peeta and I alone in his kitchen.

"What does he mean?" Peeta looks at me confusion in his eyes. I let out a sigh.

"Let's go home, and I'll tell you there. It stinks in here." I wrinkle my nose in disgust causing him to chuckle just slightly. We walk back home in silence. Once we get home we go straight to our room and climb into bed. Peeta holds me close as if we may not get another chance to be like this.

"Are you going to tell me?" Peeta's voice breaks the silence and I sigh as I pull away slightly.

"Haymitch won the games in a way that - that made the Capitol look like fools. My father was outraged. So, he left Haymitch with nothing to come home to. He had his girlfriend, and family killed, but he made it look like an accident." I look down at my hands intertwined with Peeta's as the silence drags out.

"So, that's why he's so miserable all the time." I nod silently as the facts add up for him. "I already have enough reason to hate and want Snow dead. If he were to kill you and my family..." Peeta trails off and I look up to find his eyes squeezed shut.

"Peeta, that's not going to happen. My father isn't going to strike out at you. He's striking out at me, but using you to do it. My father will try to kill you and the few people I love." Peeta's eyes open, his blue eyes boring into mine now.

"If I were to ever see him. I - I would probably try to hurt or - or maybe even...kill him for the things he's done to you and is doing to you. They're terrible thoughts, and I hate that I have them, and that I actually want them to happen but I do." I can't help the rush of complete and utter love for the boy in front of me that overcomes me at this.

"Peeta, I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that," I whisper softly.

"I love you beyond words, Katniss Mellark." I sigh borrowing into him feeling safer as his arms wrap around me tightly.

"Stay with me," I whisper on the verge of tears.

"Always," he replies as he drifts into sleep. I let a tear escape from my eye. Our nights like this are so limited. There can only be a handful more. He believes there's a chance that if he's reaped he'll come out alive, and we'll have countless more nights like this. He doesn't know that I don't plan on living past the Quarter Quell. I plan on telling Haymitch my plan and trying to get him to be the one in the arena with me so Peeta doesn't have to go back.

I can't stop the Quarter Quell. I can't change the card. I can't keep both Peeta and Haymitch from the arena. I may not be able to stop it from happening, but I sure as hell can make sure they come out of this alive. Even if it costs my own life, because a life without Peeta is almost pointless anyways.

* * *

**A/N: I know first chapters are usually boring, but I hope you liked it regardless of it not being all that interesting. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. I Need You

_"You want a revelation,_  
_You wanna get it right_  
_But, it's a conversation,_  
_I just can't have tonight_  
_You want a revelation_  
_Some kind of resolution_  
_You want a revelation_  
_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day,_  
_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_  
_And I'd do anything to make you stay."_  
- No Light, No light - Florence + The Machine

* * *

**~Katniss's POV~**

I stand off to the side watching Peeta and Haymitch try to master what I had shown them about knife throwing. I wasn't by any means an expert at knife throwing, but I was decent. My archery practice made the aiming part easy. The rest was just techinque.

"Damn it," Peeta mutters when he just can't get it. I let out a sigh as he looks at me almost defeated. "Kat, I'm no good at this. Maybe I should stick to what I know I can do."

"What? Baking and painting?" My voice comes out harsher than intended and he looks at me a little wounded. "I'm sorry. I'm just...frustrated." Peeta walks over to me worry etched into his features. Right. Like he sould be worried about me.

"Katniss, what's bothering you?" We've been training like this all week. Since the day after we found out about the Quarter Quell, and as far as I know no one has caught on to my plan, yet. I place my hand on his cheek sighing as he leans into my touch.

"It's killing me having to prepare you for the arena again. I can't watch you go through that again." I advert my eyes from his swallowing hard.

"We don't have a choice, Kat. If I did, trust me...I'd stay here with you." I meet him blue eyes with mine, as they bore into mine intensly.

"I know, but...ugh." I step away from Peeta grabbing a knife and throwing it harshly into the side of one of the empty houses. Lately I haven't been crying much, I've been more angry than sad.

"Why can't I do that?" Haymitch calls his eyes trained on the knife in the side of the house. While Peeta may have been able to get the knife to stick in the side of the house his aim was off. As for Haymitch, he couldn't even get a stick. I sit on the ground pulling my knees in close to me trying to reign in my frustration. Peeta sits next to me silently, and drapes his arm over my shoulders pulling me close to his side.

"Katniss, why are you even bothering to train again?" Peeta asks me seriously. I look down at the ground. He's been pestering me a lot about this, wanting to know why I was training if I didn't need to. I haven't been able to give him a direct answer either.

"Because," is all I say. I can feel his eyes looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer he knows he isn't going to get. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up this act without him seeing through me.

* * *

**~Peeta's POV~**

I look at Katniss suspiciously. Every time I ask she finds some way to avoid answering me. I've had my suspicions since she said she'd be training with us. The thoughts that run through my mind terrify me. If I were to go into the games with her again there was no chance we'd ever be both getting out alive. Just the thought alone manages to break a little bit of me. I couldn't bare it if I lost her.

"Kat, be honest. What are you up to?" Her head snaps up and she looks at me almost defensively.

"Nothing," she snaps looking away again. I let out a sigh moving my hand up and down the length of her arm. I still can't say I believe her. I press a kiss to her temple before standing up.

"We'd better get back to training." I hold my hand out to her which she takes without hesitation. I help pull her to her feet pressing my lips to hers softly. "I love you, Mrs. Mellark," I whisper quietly so Haymitch doesn't overhear. Any sort of affection we show each other earns us a sarcastic remark from Haymitch.

"I love you too," she whispers a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I miss her smile. None of us have been too smiley lately with the recent problems that have arised. We get back to training. Training has been going on all week and will continue up until the reaping. We've been working on aim, working out trying to build more strength and an ability to fight back. We eat more, we run more, we sleep less. The nightmares have gotten worse for both of us leaving us with little sleep. Katniss had dark circles under her eyes and I'm sure I had matching ones. Every night my suspicions weave themselves through my dreams and I watch Katniss go into the arena with me. I watch her die in so many ways. One night after a particularly bad dream she asks me, "Peeta, what are your nightmares about? You've never told me." I sighed before answering.

"My nightmares are usually about losing you, but I'm okay when I see you here," I had said. Our nightmares are about the same thing. Losing the other, which as far as I'm concerned losing Katniss would be worse than death. We don't get anymore visits from Seneca, which worries Katniss. I try to tell her everything's fine but she never looks convinced. How quickly our lives went to hell amazes me. One moment we were completely and blissfully happy. Completely and unconditionally in love and the next Snow erases any happy from our life. Although we do try to bring the happiness back. We spend our nights by a fire, wrapped in each other trying to forget about everything. Trying to get that feeling we had the day after we got married. Sometimes we get that, but it doesn't last long after we go to sleep.

"Peeta?" Katniss's voice calls me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?" I give a shrug.

"As okay as I can be in this situation," I say causing a sigh to escape her lips. She sits down next to me in front of the fire curling into my side.

"What are we going to do?" she asks taking my free hand between both of hers. I give her shoulders a squeeze bringing her in even closer.

"We'll get through it," I say placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"How?" She peers up at me with her breathtaking grey eyes.

"Like we always do...together." I give her a small sad smile.

"Hard to do it together if I'm here unable to do anything to keep you safe." Her arms wrap around my torso and she doesn't look me in the eye as she says it. Every time we bring up the subject of her not being involved she can't seem to look anyone in the eyes. I'm starting to catch on. The more she refuses to look me in the eye, and the more she avoids my questions the more my suspicions seem to be confirmed. I know Katniss better than anyone, and I know when she's lying she can't look me in the eye.

"Kat, don't think I don't know what you're doing," I say finally deciding to voice my suspicions.

"What do you mean?" She sits up biting her lip still avoiding my eyes. I sigh cupping my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me.

"I know you more than I know myself. I know when you're lying. You can't look me in the eye. Which you haven't every time we bring up you staying back here. Whatever plan you think you have to go into the arena with me, I'm not going to let you do it." This time her eyes lock with mine.

"Peeta, there is no way in hell I'm letting you - or Haymitch, die in that arena. It's not happening, and if I can be in there to - to help keep you alive I will. Haven't you figure it out yet, Peeta? I would do anything and everything for you. I would lay it all on the line, lay down in front of a train if necessary. Do you not grasp this?" Her eyes are pleading me to understand and I sigh because I do. I do understand because if roles were reversed I'd be volunteering to go in with her.

"Katniss, please. Don't. We're training, I could get out of there alive, you don't know I won't."

"Yeah? And what if you don't?" Her eyes start to shine and I recognize it as tears.

"You find someone else who will make you happy. You carry on with your life." The look she gives me, looks as if I had just slapped her in the face.

"You're kidding me right now. You've got to be joking. It would be literally impossible to be happy without, to carry on with my life. What if rols were reversed and I told you the same thing?"

"What did you plan on saying about you dying in that arena for me, huh?" My voice takes on a desperate edge. Desperate to make her see, desperate to convince her that her plan is stupid.

"I don't know...the same I guess." She looks at me in defeat but I know she hasn't changed her mind.

"You can't be happy without me, so why would I be able to be happy without you?" She takes a while before answering.

"I don't know, I guess - I guess I just assumed there was plenty of other girls here you'd want. I'm sure before me you had some girlfriend, and you two were in love and then you got reaped and it ended."

"Katniss, there's been no one before you. Since we were twelve and in the rain I had a burning need for you. I know, stupid me wanting the president's daughter when she could have anyone in the country. Why would she want me a bakers son? Sure, there were plenty of girls I could've had Delly Cartwright included, but I didn't and don't and never will want anyone but you. So, don't act like our positions are different." I catch a tear on her cheek wiping it away with my thumb.

"You're not changing my mind. I'm going to make damn sure you don't die," she says a stubborn edge in her voice.

"Katniss a life without you would be worse than death don't you get that? Yes, I do have my family but, my mother thinks I'm a worthless waste of space, I never see Matthew, Rye and my dad are really the only two that care. If I were to die, sure my father Rye, and Matthew may grieve but they'd move on. They'd be able to continue their lives. Haymitch? He'd drink away his problems like always. My friends? Maybe they'll be upset but they won't be broken. No one really needs me, Kat."

* * *

**~Katniss's POV~ **

Peeta's words his me hard. No one needs him? Does he not see me sitting in front of him willing to lay it all on the line for him? Willing to die for him because a life without him would be complete misery?

"I do. I need you, god damn it. I fucking need you. Please see that." I look at him pleadingly as his hands cup my cheeks.

"I need you too, Katniss." His blue eyes take on a new intensity. They burn with love, passion, need, helplessness. Helpless. That's how I've felt since the reading of the card. Helpless. Totally and completely helpless.

"Please, understand then?" My voice comes out hushed in a quiet plead. He sighs.

"Fine. If you're going to volunteer to go in the games, then so will I if Haymitch's name is picked." I feel my stomach drop and twist into uncomfortable knots. What are we doing? Why are we so desperate to die for the other when we know how the other will be affected. I'd be torn apart. Dead, yet alive. He'd be incapable of moving on with life. My father is sick, and twisted and I hate him. I hate him beyond words. I hate him almost as much as I love Peeta.

"Peeta don't - " he cuts me off as he crushes his lips to mine and I feel everything he's feeling in the kiss. Need. Want. Passion. Sadness. Anger. Lust. Love. Everything. My arms instantly lock around his neck as I pull myself flush against him trying to get as close as possible, which happens to be not close enough. Peeta's hands rest on my hips tightly, holding me to him. I repostion myself so I'm on his lap with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His tongue traces the edge of my bottom lips asking for entrance that I quickly grant. His hands slide up from my hips, the motion causing my shirt to rise. The cold air hitting my bare skin has no affect on me. My skin burns with heat where Peeta's hands move making the rest of me feel cold.

His hand travels up more, his fingers exploring the plains of my stomach and side, and back. I groan shivering involentarily breaking apart just pull his shirt over his head. My hands come to rest on his bare chest both of us gasping for breath. Peeta takes this moment to rid me of my shirt before our lips connect again. His lips travel from my mine, along my jaw, down my neck and over my collar bone. I gasp in pleassure running my hands over his bare chest. He stops the kisses just above my breasts which have started aching with need for him.

"Peeta, please..." I don't have to say anymore. He stands up lifting me up with him and walks up the stairs his lips back against mine as he moves. He lays me down on the bed my back coming in contact with the cold comforter, but it does littler to cool the heat radiating through my entire body. Peeta hovers over me his shaggy blonde locks falling into his eyes as he bends down placing a deep passionate kiss to my lips. I slide my arms around his neck losing my fingers in his hair.

His hand rests gently at the waste band of my jeans, his lips moving eagerly with mine. His hand slowly slides up my bare stomach leaving a trail of fire where he touches me. His fingers dance across my skin causing me to shiver in delight. His lips leave mine trailing kisses to right below my ear where he nips the sensitive skin softly.

"Peeta," I breathe. My need for him grows stronger, his hand now sliding to my side and finally to my back. He fumbles for my bra clasp with shaky hands underneath me, quickly unclasping it.

"You sure?" he whispers in my ear almost seductively as he slides my bra off tossing it to the side as I nod weakly.

"Yes," I say breathing rapidly. He nods trailing kisses from my ear to my neck and across my collar bone slowly and tortuously making his way to my breasts which are now aching with a major need for him. "I love you," I whisper as his hand brushes the side of my breast causing me to arch my back slightly.

"I love you too, beautiful," he whispers against my skin just before we spend the rest of the night showing each other how deep our need for each other goes.

* * *

I wake up in the morning with the sun hitting my face. My legs are tangled up with Peeta's, his arms wrapped tightly around my bare torso. I look to his sleeping face memorizing every detail. His long thick blonde eyelashes cast small shadows across his cheek bones. His full lips are parted slightly and I can't help tracing them lightly with my index finger. My Peeta. My Peeta that I refuse to let anyone take from me.

I bring my hand to his forehead brushing the blonde locks to the side idly. I have to think of a way to keep him here. Keep him safe. Suddenly an idea forms in my mind, and I know it's probably the biggest long shot and would require an extreme amount of luck. Luck that I'm pretty sure I don't have. I untangle myself from Peeta careful not to wake him. Quickly, I throw on a pair of black jeans and one of Peeta's white shirts, throwing my hair back into a sloppy ponytail.

I make my way downstairs to attempt to make breakfast. Maybe if I were to make breakfast it would lessen the effects I'm sure my plan will have on Peeta. He wasn't going to like it, and if I knew him he would try to talk me out of it. He hasn't exactly liked my plans lately, though I must admit my plans may come off as borderline suicidal plans. I'm not Peeta, but at least I can make eggs and bacon decent enough. By the time I'm down Peeta enters the kitchen fully clothed.

"I believe that shirt is mine." His tone is light and teasing and I can't help but laugh. "Looks better on you anyways," he says with a wink. I flash him a grin setting our plates on the table.

"They're nothing like yours, but I hope they're at least decent," I say as I sit down across from Peeta.

"What brought this on anyways, Mrs. Baker?" He asks arching an eyebrow with a light chuckle. I watch as he takes a bite of egg and am relieved when he doesn't make a disgusted face.

"First, this isn't baking. It's cooking." He chuckles lightly. "Second, because I have something to tell you." I take a bite of my own egg keeping my eyes trained on him.

"What would that be?"

"You're probably not going to like it, but I have to try something." A slight understanding flickers across his face.

"What do you mean?" I know he knows exactly what I mean, but I can tell her doesn't want to believe it. I let out a long breath before speaking.

"I think it's time I payed a visit to my father."

* * *

**A/N: Wow thank you all. 10 reviews, 17 follows, and 11 favorites on only the first chapter. I'm so glad you guys like this story, and I hope you continue to like it. Although, I may have to change it to an M rating is I decide to write another scene like the one in this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review. :)**


	3. Every Minute of The Rest of My Life

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up,_  
_ then checking out on the prison bus."_

- Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

* * *

**~Peeta's POV~**

I nearly choke on the eggs Katniss had made me when she says she wants to visit her father. She can't be serious. I stare at her in disbelief. She's told me in every way possible how much she can't stand her father now here she was, stuck in a situation that makes her desperate enough to go see her father.

"No!" My voice comes out harshly, but I'm beyond caring. If she were to go visit she may not come back. I wouldn't be able to deal if she didn't come back, especially if I had let her go.

"Peeta, please. Maybe I can talk him out of it. I mean, I know it's a long shot but it's all I have. I'm desperate." Her fork clatters to her plate as she looks to me pleadingly. I shake my head vigorously.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go." She narrows her eyes at me stubbornly.

"Who says you can stop me?" She snaps clearly getting frustrated.

"Katniss, I swear to God I will tie you to that chair if - " I'm cut off.

"Kinky." Katniss and I both turn around quickly as Haymitch speaks. Katniss grabs her butter knife sending it flying just past Haymitch's head. "Hello, to you to sweetheart."

"So, not funny." I could hear the glare in Katniss's voice while Haymitch continues to smirk at her. "Who invited you over anyways?" she snaps turning back to the table. I look at her face and find nothing but frustration, anger, and a bit of embarrassment.

"Well, we have to train don't we?" Haymitch arches an eyebrow looking in my direction.

"Katniss wants to go to her father and try to get him to change the Quarter Quell." Katniss shoots me a look that brings the phrase if looks could kill to mind.

"Are you on a suicide mission? That's about as dumb of a plan as your one to volunteer for the games," he says. Katniss's mouth drops open as he says this. She clearly didn't think he knew about her plan. "Sweetheart if you're on some suicide mission, I mean you could make it quick and - "

"Haymitch!" I half yell. He stops looking at me surprised all traces of joking wiped from his face. "This isn't a time to be funny," I snap. Katniss turns to me in surprise.

"I know it's not, but she's not going so why worry about it." Haymitch gives a shrug. Katniss closes her eyes in frustration, speaking with clenched teeth.

"Yes, I am." I watch as she stands up, standing up myself. I grab her by the waist quickly holding her to me. "Peeta, let go of me!"

"No. If I do you're going to go upstairs and start packing, and I'm not going to let you. If you go there, do you really believe your father will let you out? Do you? That he won't lock you up and turn you into an avox, or prostitute you?" She doesn't seem to hear me as she keeps trying to squirm out of my grip.

"Peeta, I have to _try._ Please." She slowly stops struggling as she slumps against my arm and chest the fight going out of her as she tries to plead with me.

"Katniss, you know why I can't let you," I say softly. She sighs managing to turn to face me.

"Peeta, please. I can't let you go back into the games." I take her face in my hands looking her in the eyes.

"I can't let you go to the Capitol anymore than you can let me go into the arena," I try reasoning with her.

* * *

**~Katniss's POV~**

I keep my eyes locked with Peeta's. I couldn't argue with what he just said, but what am I suppose to do? I can't sit around knowing Peeta is going into the arena, and I did nothing to try to stop it.

"Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a moment?" I pull away from Peeta tearing my eyes away from his when Haymitch speaks, his tone softer and less sarcastic than before. I turn giving him a nod as I follow him into the other room.

"What?" He puts a finger to his lips pointing to his ear then to the other room. I nod in understanding.

"Look," he speaks in a whisper I can barely hear. "If his name is picked I'll volunteer for him." My eyes widen in surprise. "I don't want to see you fall apart like I know you will without him, and vice versa. I know he'll be if you die in the arena."

"No!" I say in a whisper. "You're not dying for us."

"It's my life, sweetheart you don't get to say what I can and can't do with it. Everyone I love is dead, except you two. Your father is the cause of it. If one of you two die I'm not sure I can handle it." Haymitch saying this takes me back. I hadn't realized he'd come to love Peeta, but then again it was hard not to love Peeta.

"What if your name is called?" I could tell by the look in his eye that nothing I say was going to change his mind.

"We just have to hope that doesn't happen," he says and walks back to the kitchen. I stay where I am listening to the sound of me breaking. What am I suppose to do if one of them dies? Just the thought of Peeta dying sends a dagger into my heart, and the thought of Haymitch dying breaks it completely.

"Kat?" Peeta's voice calls as he enters the room. I wipe my face in case a few tears had fallen.

"I'm uh, I'm not going to go," I say my voice coming out as a whisper. "But, I am going to go to the woods with Coal." Peeta's arms encircle my waist as he pulls me close to him. I buryy my face against his chest tightly wrapping my arms around his torso. His lips touch the top of my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Not completely," I admit.

"Kat, we'll get through this. We've gotten through everything, already haven't we?" I nod his words somehow making me feel a bit better. "I love you," he says capturing my lips. My arms wrap around his neck molding my lips to his. I pour everything into the kiss, my need, my love, my desperation, everything.

"I love you too," I breathe out when we pull away. I peck his lips once more before I walk out of the house leaving Peeta standing alone.

* * *

Coal had agreed readily to go to the woods today. He had barely gotten home from the mines but apparently something in my voice or face seemed desperate. I slide under the fence silently following Coal into the trees.

"Is there a specific reason you wanted to come here?" he asks as he bends down to pull out our bows and arrows.

"I don't know. I guess - I just, I think I needed someone to talk to about everything," I admit taking the bow and arrows from Coal.

"The Quarter Quell you mean?" I nod. "You're afraid Peeta will go in and not come out, right?" I nod again.

"I uh - I'm going to volunteer to go in with either him or Haymitch. I don't know what else to do. They won't let me go try to talk to my father. I mean I know it's a long shot, but it's all I have." Coal surprises me as he pulls me into a hug.

"Does that mean you won't be coming out alive?" I can hear the hurt in his voice and am taken by surprise. We hadn't known each other long, but maybe he already looked at me like his daughter.

"Haymitch won't let me do that if it's him going in. If it's Peeta no. Peeta can't talk me out of it. I won't let him. I'd fall to pieces if he were to die. Just the thought breaks me."

"That's love, Katniss. Here, follow me." I follow him as he starts walking. "Love hurts, but it's the most amazing feeling in the world." I follow him in silence. "I would do exactly what you're doing for Prim or my wife. Love is a powerful thing."

"I'd always told myself I'd never fall in love, I'd never let myself fall in love because who could love the president's daughter, right?" I snort slightly rolling my eyes. "Peeta proved me wrong, I guess and now look at where we're at. I need him Coal, no one has ever loved me like him. My own father had never even loved me." I hear Coal give a sigh.

"Katniss, he's your father. Fathers love their children. Even a bit."

"Oh, trust me mine never did. Growing up I'd be forced to watch people be killed, and turned into avox's for the things I'd say about the games. My father was raised to believe that keeping the games going gives him power, and my father is power-hungry. So, my distaste of the games obviously is points against me. He's just as evil and my grandfather was. He killed my mom after she had me." I look down biting my lip. I may have never known my mom but I wish I had. I'd give anything to have a mom.

"Katniss, wow. I'm so sorry. I never would've thought you'd have to watch that." Coal shakes his head sighing again.

"Haymitch has always been like a father though, and I guess Seneca has been too. I actually tried to shop it once, and I got his down the back with a whip. I still have the scar." I bite my lip looking to Coal waiting for his reaction. Coal's eyes widen slightly at this.

"He didn't stop you?" I shake my head letting a sigh leave me lips.

"No. He had me convinced for many years as well that no one could ever love the president's daughter, so I gave up on love. I didn't want it...until I met Peeta, and look how it's turned out for me. I've got him being sent back into the games and my father hates him. He'd probably be better off had I not interfered in his life."

"Katniss, I see how he looks at you. That boy would take all of this and more if it meant having you in his life. You don't understand love, do you?" Coal pushes a few branches aside as he steps into a clearing. I follow him into a clearing gasping slightly when I look around at the beautiful lake in front of me. It takes me a moment to answer his question when I find myself distracted by the beauty of this lake.

"I grew up in a house with no love. No one ever taught it to me. Hell I'm still new to this feeling." Coal takes a seat by the lake waving for me to follow suit. With a sigh I sit down beside him pulling my knees to myself.

"I suppose you had to teach yourself a lot, huh?" He looks to me as I nod.

"Haymitch never spoke of love, because of how brutally his girlfriend was taken from him. I know he loved her. If he hadn't he wouldn't have turned to alcohol. Which is probably what would happen to me without Peeta. Maybe not alcohol but I'd turn cold and sarcastic and just shut down without him, and it scares the hell out of me." I find myself terrified of what I'd become if Peeta were taken from me.

"Love is scary, and everything you're saying is love. You know love better than you think you do. I have a feeling things will work out for you."

"How? One of us is going to die, and it's not going to be him. I forbid it. Please, Coal just make sure that when he comes back he doesn't do anything stupid. Please watch him." I find myself begging him to help.

"Katniss, do you honestly think he'd be any better without you, than you'd be without him?" I shake my head letting out a defeated sigh.

"No. I don't. I just wish..." I trail off unsure of how to explain my feelings. I need Peeta, and he needs me. This situation couldn't be any worse.

"Then what are you doing out here with me? Go be with him while you can Katniss, but something tells me things will work out." He gives me a look that confuses me completly. What was he talking about? How would Peeta and I survive this again?

"You're right." I stand up brushing my pants off. "Thanks Coal." He gives me a smile waving off my thanks as I take off to go spend every minute of the rest of my life with Peeta. Which if things go as planned won't be too much longer.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update, but here you guys go. :) Hope you like it. If you have any ideas for what you'd like to see happen feel free to PM or leave a review with your idea. Thanks for all the reviews! **


	4. Author's Note

Okay, guys you deserve an explanation for my lack of updates. Things have been really, really hard right now. A while back my best friend got cancer. I thought he was getting better and I was starting to feel better, but he passed away this weekend. I'm so sorry. I'm working on an update, it's just really hard for me right now.


	5. The Reaping

**A/N: Again guys I'm sorry. Thanks for caring, but I found out last night that my friends sister is really just a lying bitch. She texted me intending to hurt him by saying he passed away. She was lying, and I know this because he emailed me last night. I'm trying to update more often but now I'm grounded and in major trouble. I'm sorry guys.**

* * *

_"Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide."_

_-Demons by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

**~Peeta's POV~**

The past few weeks have been hell on all of us. Nothing but training, and trying to be together as much as possible. Haymitch is getting crabbier and crabbier the longer he goes without alcohol. Katniss is getting irritable with Haymitch. Katniss and I have pretty much been inseparable these past few weeks, and we only had three days until the reaping. We've decided we had enough training and to spend three days cooped up together in our house. I look to my right where Katniss lays still asleep. Her face is so soft, calm, and peaceful. No scowl, no stress or frustration anywhere in her features. I'd give anything to take away all her stress and frustration, to see her happy again.

I mean happy as in real happiness, not the sad happiness. Everything bitter sweet for us. Every kiss. Every night of sleep. Every embrace. Everything. I place a kiss on Katniss's soft rosy cheek. If only I could hide her from the truth, shelter her. It's impossible though, and I know she blames herself for all of this. I refuse to believe that though. How can falling in love with someone cause so much harm and destruction to one country? Maybe it has to do with who she is, but I don't care. If being in love with the presidents daughter sets the whole country on fire then so be it.

"Peeta?" Katniss's voice wafts through the silent air, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, beautiful?" I reach out stroking her cheek gently. I know what she's thinking. This is it. Our last day like this. Two blissful days had been spent here, and now it's time to face the reality of tomorrow. I meet her grey eyes, and find a longing sadness in them. Tomorrow she'd be volunteering to go into the arena with either myself or Haymitch. I refuse to let her go into the arena without me, so if the odds are in my favor Haymitch's name will be called and I can volunteer.

"I'm not ready for this." Her voice wavers slightly as she rolls onto her back. I loop my arm around her waist pulling her in close to me.

"Katniss, don't think about it yet. We still have today. Please just try to forget it." I bring my lips to the top of her head holding back a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. It's just so hard not to. I can't lose you or Haymitch, and if I go in there with one of you and you don't come out alive..." she trails off but I know what she's thinking. It's the same thought I've had every time I imagine going into the arena to keep Katniss safe, and her not coming out alive.

"I guess you could call us the star crossed lovers, huh?" I smile when Katniss let's out a light laugh, peeking up at me from her place against my chest.

"I suppose we are." I lean down placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"How about I go make us some breakfast?" I ask my tone light, trying to keep the feeling in the air as light and happy as possible. No matter what I do though there'll be a cloudy haze of sadness and fear mixed in. She gives a slight nod, and a small smile as I slide out of bed. "I'll see you down stairs beautiful." I place a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room

* * *

**~Katniss's POV~**

I take my time dressing as if it could prolong the day. I let out a long sigh as I finish. Tomorrow would be the last day Peeta and I would have together. The thought cuts deep, leaving a dull ache where my heart should be. We eat breakfast, holding a lighthearted conversation about anything but the reaping tomorrow. The rest of the day we spend talking to each other about anything and everything except the reaping tomorrow.

Peeta and I had decided to walk to the meadow to watch the sunset. I sit with my head on his shoulder, and his arm around me. We stay silent as the sun descends from the sky, setting the sky ablaze with orange and purple. Just a touch of day, and touch of night. Something I could see Peeta painting. The thought causes me to smile just slightly.

"We better go get some sleep, now. We have to be up early," he says pulling my out of my thoughts. I nod letting out a sigh as he stands up.

"Yeah that'd probably be a good idea." I take his outstretched hand pulling myself to my feet. As we begin walking back home, his fingers intertwine with mine. Our walk is short and silent. There's not much else for us to say at this point. As soon as we get home we crawl into bed and wait for sleep to come.

* * *

I wake to the sound of Peeta calling my name quietly. I groan pulling a pillow over my head as if it could block out the inevitable.

"Come on, Kat. You have to get up," he says gently pulling the pillow from my face. I sigh in defeat.

"Alright, I'm up." I push the blankets off of me as I slip out of bed.

"I already showered, so the bathroom is all yours beautiful." I can't help giving him a small smile. Quickly I gather up a towel and a dress Mrs. Everdeen had borrowed me for today. I make my way to the bathroom, blasting the heat in the shower hoping the heat will relax me even in the slightest way. Once I'm finished showering I climb out drying myself off thoroughly. I run my fingers through my wet hair shaking it out.

My stomach sinks as it dawns on me this is the last time I'll be doing this. I never planned on a short life, but it was either mine or Peeta's that was to be cut short. I wouldn't allow it to be Peeta's, all because my father is messed up. I tug on the dark satin dress letting it fall just above my knees. With one last glance in the mirror I exit the bathroom to join Peeta. I'm not ready to face this yet, but it's about time I am.

* * *

It doesn't take long for us to get Haymitch and make into the square. Haymitch and Peeta are forced to stand in a roped off area. The male tribute would be one of them, and I would be the female tribute. No one knew that yet though. I stand impatiently, chewing at my nails nervously as more people file into the square. After what feels like hours Effie takes the stage. She finds my eyes, her smile faltering only for a second.

She begins talking about the Dark Days and the history behind the games. Something I'm sure everyone in this god forsaken country knows by heart. I watch as she crosses the stage to a giant bowl of slips. Every singly girl in this district's name is in there. She selects a slip of paper crossing back to the mic. The square falls into a hushed silence. I could hear my own heart beating in my chest.

Everyone draws in a collective breath as she slowly unfolds the slip of paper with long, slim, fingers. Time seems to stop and I'm suddenly afraid the words will never escape my mouth, but as she speaks I know they will. As she says the name I know I never thought that name would be picked. But, I'm ready.

"Primrose Everdeen," she speaks the name loud and clear, the name filling the square into silence once again. I push ahead yelling two words as I do. Two words that will send me to my death.

"I volunteer!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not the best or the longest, but it's something. I'm sorry it's taken so long again, and I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I have a lot on my mind...as I'm sure you can imagine. Anyways, thank you for being patient with me and understanding.**


End file.
